


The Night Out - Show Me Interlude

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, thor actor rpf
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: Tom and Belle get a night away from parenting - to attend the Emmy's.





	

Tom heard the knock over the music, and opened the door, balancing a laughing Evie in his arms. “Ilaria, darling, do come in. Sorry for such a last-minute effort. It’s a bit chaotic at the moment, we’re trying to wear *this one* out so she’ll be tired for her grandmum and granddad, aren’t we sweetheart?” He finished the last of his statement by holding the door open to admit his stylist and her team, while flipping Evie up to blow a raspberry on her tummy and send her into another peal of giggles.

Ilaria smiled gently, stepping in. “So, this is the little one? She has your curls.”

“Yes, poor thing. Belle’s in getting her hair and makeup finished, then we can get started. I had hoped her parents would be here by now. I didn’t want Evie crawling about underfoot if we were getting out pins and sewing needles.”

“Understandable. Which room shall we use?” Ilaria looked at her crew, who were waiting patiently with suit bags held in their arms, along with bags of accoutrements.

“Belle’s got our bedroom, so that one there. That way I’m not risking standing there near starkers when my in-laws show up.”

“Don’t worry Tom, we aren’t getting you naked just yet.”

***

Evie was sitting on a blanket on the floor at his feet, clapping her hands together as Tom turned the music up, singing along with Baloo, his phone sounding a touch tinny where it sat in its glass makeshift amplifier on the desk. He rubbed the fabric of the suits between his fingers, his attention split between his sartorial examinations and his offspring. “Honestly, they’re all fantastic. I think we ought to just go with whichever will need the least tailoring. We’re quite to the wire at this point.”

“Well, what color is Anna wearing?” Ilaria posited.

“Black, very classic style.”

Ilaria smiled, “Then I think I have just the one…”

The tux was Gucci, obviously, and amazingly enough, off the rack. All the working out, including lifting a certain almost-toddler, had changed his measurements. It just needed some minor adjustments, which Ilaria pinned, trying her best not to jab him, while Tom danced in place and sang and bounced Evie on his hip.

“Here, give her to me. I can’t put my dress on till my parents get here anyway. Peanut here will just yark on it for sure.” Belle wandered into the room, her fluffly white robe a drastic contrast to her carefully pinned and bejeweled updo and subtle black cateye. She scooped Evie over before she could tumble away from Tom’s arms, bouncing her on her hip. her head tilted to one side. “Gucci again?”

Ilaria nodded, her mouth full of pins as she quickly finished setting a hem. “Course, what d'you think?”

“God bless ‘em…” Belle exhaled. There was another knock at the door, and she looked at her daughter, making an exaggerated surprise face. “Someone’s at the door. Shall we go see who it is?” She shuffled across the floor, Evie giggling and burying her face in her mother’s robe lapel. As the door opened, Evie peeped out from the fluffy terry cloth, babbling as the door opened to reveal her grandparents. “There they are! There’s Gramma and Grampa! Can you say hi, Evie baby?”

Belle stepped aside for her parents to come in, accepting their cheek kisses and side-arm hugs. Her mother was already going into prep mode. “Give me that baby. You two need to leave soon and you’re not even dressed yet.”

“I know. Tom’s still being fitted in his tux and I didn’t want to risk my dress. We might be a little late, but we’re okay. Thanks for doing this…”

“And miss a chance to see my grandbaby?” Her mother looked her over carefully. “Have you eaten yet? You look a little off.”

“Not since breakfast. Too busy. Last minute adjustments on my dress, and hair and makeup and my nails and then having my loaner jewelry delivered…”

“And I bet Tom hasn’t either. Go order yourself something. Now. I can handle the little miss here. You don’t need to be fainting on that red carpet.”

Tom chuckled, hearing the conversation as it filtered into the other bedroom. Ilaria snorted, tugging his hem into place and standing to look at it. “Are they always like that?”

“God yes, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She brushed the jacket into place along his shoulders, looking around him at the mirror. “I think we have it. Step out so I can get everything nipped and tucked. Mind the pins.”

“Heaven forbid I bleed on it…” Tom wormed his way out, tucking back into a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt before wandering into the living room.

“Maggie, Allan, how are you?” He strolled in, finding his way to Evie, who was playing in her grandmother’s lap contently. “And you, my little Rosebud… Are you being good?” She waved a fist at him, so he caught it, making exaggerated nomming noises as he kissed her knuckles.

“Tom, are you wearing my daughter’s shirt?”

He looked down, “Er… yes. Long story behind that.”

“Somehow, I don’t think I want to know.”

“Daddy, stop.” Belle intervened, hands on her hips. “I gave him that shirt, so it’s his now.” She looked at her husband. “Where’s your tux?”

“Getting hemmed, sleeves and pant were both a tad long, but overall, it’ll more than do. Did you mention food? You need to get something, it’s a long night ahead.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “Yes, I have food coming up for everyone. Ohh.. and I think that’s it now…” Belle rushed over to the door in response to the gentle rap.

The house man set up the covered dishes on the small table, accepting Belle’s signature on the receipt with a smile before leaving. “So…” she said, turning to everyone, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving…”

***

“Are you ready, darling?” Tom looked over his shoulder as he finished fixing his cuffs. Ilaria had done a wonderful job on the tux, as always. He was glad she and Belle got along so well, because she was quite good at her job, and he’d hate to have someone about that caused tension. Made him look dignified and stylish, far more than he would on his own.

“Nearly, having trouble with this earring. Do you mind?” Belle floated toward him, her skirt rustling around her ankles. She held herself still as Tom patiently threaded the post through her ear and clipped the backing in for her. The action put his face close to her neck and he couldn’t resist nuzzling at the tender skin for an instant, taking care not to leave her neck marked from his stubble. “You smell divine… Is that the perfume I love so much?” He did. Adore it, that is. Everytime she wore it, he felt transported back to those early first, new days of their relationship.

“It seemed the occasion.”

She giggled when he growled into her neck, “We’re going to be on live television, you know…”

“Well, then isn’t it lucky Mom and Daddy agreed to keep Evie all night?”

“Minx.”

Belle slipped from his grasp, tucking a slip of paper into his jacket pocket before smoothing over the lapels. “You’ll knock them dead, tiger.” She picked up her glittery clutch and gave him a smile. “Ready when you are.”

He held his arm out to his wife, tucking her hand into his elbow. “Allow me.” He led Belle into the living area, much to the small gasps from her parents.

“I do believe I’ll be escorting the real belle of the ball,” he pronounced, turning his wife in a gentle spin.

“Oh, baby… you look so….”

“Mom, please don’t cry. If you do, then I’ll start too…”

Maggie sobered, twisting her lips and swallowing. “Right. No red eyes on the red carpet. I just… I never imagined I’d be seeing my little girl going to an event like this. You look…” she teared up again.

Allan stood, “You know your mother. She’s… you look amazing. The both of you. Have a good time tonight. Do you know when you’ll be back?”

Belle glanced up at Tom, “I think there’s a party we’re supposed to attend after, so… late?”

Tom nodded. “We’re expected at Boa afterwards, so it’ll be in the wee hours when we get back. it’s not a problem, is it?”

“Nope, I think we can hold down the fort till then. Maggie?”

Maggie stood, shuffling Evie to her far side so she couldn’t grab too quickly at her parents’ clothing. “Say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy, Evie.” She looked at her granddaughter, making a big show of waving her hand so that Evie followed suit. “She’ll be fine. You both ought to go now or you’ll be late. Traffic is already getting bad.”

They blew her kisses on the way to the door, promising to see her soon and giving her love. As the door shut, they heard the very beginning of her confused whimper.

***

The carpet was a blur to her, lots of flashing cameras and questions about what, or who, they were wearing.

“Tom! Anna! Hello!”

He turned to flash his wife a grin, offering his elbow. “Shall we, love?”

“Well, it would be rude not to,” Belle returned, taking his elbow. Together, they walked toward their interviewer, giving their greetings.

“We’re here with Tom Hiddleston and his lovely wife, Annabella. Tom, you’re nominated tonight as outstanding lead actor in a limited series for your work in The Night Manager, and you’re presenting later this evening. Any nerves right now?”

“Not at all. I admit, it would be wonderful to win this evening, but regardless, I’m already the luckiest man here. Not only am I nominated for an award for a project I deeply loved and believed in, but I find myself placed among extraordinary company in the process. I have my lovely wife by my side, and family and friends both here in Los Angeles and in other countries to cheer me on.”

Tom’s response made Belle lean her head against his shoulder briefly, not wanting to ruin his tux with makeup so early in the evening. His arm snaked about her waist as he did, and the reporter couldn’t stop a small sigh escaping her. “You two are so amazing together. Anna, your dress… I love it! You’re both so coordinated. May I ask who you’re wearing?”

“Oh, this? Christian Siriano.” Tom led Belle into a twirl as she answered, clearly a bit chuffed to show her off once more. The lights and the afternoon sun caught her diamond earrings and bracelet, making them sparkle. “And Tiffany’s. On loan, of course.”

“You two are just… clearly the honeymoon isn’t over yet! How long have you been married now?” The interviewer gushed over them both.

Belle looked up at Tom, letting him take over. It was his evening, after all. “A year this last June,” Tom commented, glancing down to Belle. “Which reminds me, there is a special young lady watching this that we wanted to greet. Hello Evelyn Rose, I hope you’re being good for your grandmum and granddad tonight.”

“Mumma and Papa love you!” Belle blew a kiss to the camera. “We’ll be there when you wake up.”

They waved to the camera and continued on the carpet. Inside, the theatre was a flurry of activity as various PAs and interns and such worked to get guests to the correct seats in time to begin the broadcast. Belle was, obviously, seated further in than Tom, who had been given an aisle seat to accomodate his need to leave mid-performance. As they made to sit, they heard a voice greet Tom heartily.

Tom turned, finding Hugh and Olivia walking toward them. “Sorry, we were a tad behind this afternoon.”

“Well, if this is the reason you were late, I can understand why…” Hugh held out his hand to Belle, who shook it.

“Right, you haven’t met I think. Hugh, Olivia, my wife, Annabella. Belle, darling…”

“Yes, I know. I did watch, the Beeb cut and the AMC version,” Belle’s lips quirked as she responded to her husband. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you both.”

They were interrupted by both the live camera and several still photographers wanting shots of the costars together. Belle moved to step her way out of frame, but Tom curled her back to his side with his free arm, the other managing to pull in both Hugh and Olivia for a group photo.

After a few moments to chat, they were all exhorted to take their seats. Tom guided Belle into her’s, waiting as she arranged her skirts before he joined her. Briefly, a PA came over and introduced herself, letting them know she’d be by to get Tom when they needed him backstage, and a seatfiller would come join Belle so that the audience remained full. Belle leaned over and whispered in Tom’s ear, “I hope he’s cute.”

“Just for that, darling, I hope they send a woman.”

“Well, then I hope she’s cute too.”

Tom recovered by clearing his throat and looking at Belle with a quirked brow. “I had no idea…”

“I don’t, but I can appreciate an aesthetic.”

“I’ll remember that…” She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and the house lights flickered, signalling everyone to take their seats. She breathed in sharply, reaching for his hand.

The evening was wonderful, Belle and Tom enjoying each other’s company and genuinely proud and excited for his counterparts as they accepted their awards. When a PA approached to take Tom backstage for his presentation, he pressed his lips to his wife’s ear and murmured, “Back in a tic…" 

She wanted to cheer and squeal when she heard Tom’s name announced, but settled for enthusiastically clapping and oohing over Priyanka’s dress, instead. She laughed at Hugh’s high-pitched whistle behind her as Tom smiled broadly and read out Suzanne’s name and pressed her lips together to keep from tearing up, still clapping for the evening’s winners as she realized Hugh, Olivia and her husband would not be among them.

When Tom returned back to the audience, his expression was well-composed, but Belle could see the tinge of disappointment in his eyes. She leaned into his side quietly, squeezing the fingers that clasped hers. "Damned shame,” Hugh muttered heimd them, leaning forward to clap a hand to Tom’s shoulder. “I was sure you had that.”

Given the turn of events, Belle would have preferred to have gone back to the hotel, but Tom had committed to this party, and as Neil and Luke had pointed out, it was a good opportunity for networking, to celebrate if he won, and to show there were no hard feelings if not. He needed to be there, and so she felt the need to be at his side. In the car, Tom was not his usual self, neither slightly boisterous nor affectionate, but instead somewhat comtemplative as he looked out the window at the street traffic. He hmmed in response when he heard his wife call his name.

“You know, it’s just me in the car. You can say whatever you want, I won’t judge." Her statement was quiet, but it had the intended effect. His shoulders sagged slightly. "You’re disappointed,” she added.

“Is that terrible of me?” He looked at her, down to where she had reached for him, curling her into his side when she scooted closer.

Belle shook her head, “I don’t think so. I don’t think anyone would blame you for feeling a little let down.”

He kissed her temple. “Whatever did I do to deserve you…” he murmured against her skin. “And I had such a good speech planned too.”

“Can I hear it?”

“It’s mostly the usual blathering and thanks, but the end is something I’d hope you already know.” Tom turned in the seat slightly, settling Belle against his chest.

“Hmm, and what is it I know?”

“That I am absolutely, ass over teakettle, besottedly, in love with you.” He felt Belle melt a little in his arms. “You did know that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it never hurts to hear it.”

“Once we get this party over with, I’ll do more than tell you.”

“And I’m more than happy to give you consolation sex.”

“Minx. Don’t ever change.”


End file.
